1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to a mobile device and a server exchanging information with the mobile device, and a method for providing information at the server, and more particularly, to a mobile device that links regional information acquired through a personal device with a location-based service, and a server exchanging information with the mobile device, thereby effectively providing useful contents to a user.
2. Description of the Related Art
A mobile device can provide a Location Based Service (LBS), which utilizes location information, to a user of the mobile device. The LBS may use a wireless positioning technology, a wired/wireless mobile communication network, a U-sensor network, and a platform, so that the mobile terminal can provide diverse applications under a ubiquitous environment.
Also, when the user travels to a new location, the user may use a navigation service to acquire location information of surroundings or geographical information. However, the search function of the navigation service is limited to only a function of searching for a destination having a name that is already known to the user. Therefore, the user of the navigation service is not able use the navigation service to identify the building in front of the user and the location of the user.
The user may wish to know what buildings the user is looking at. Accordingly, there is a need for a method that provides information about buildings or places a user is looking at.